


Held against our wills

by Purrdepie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdepie/pseuds/Purrdepie
Summary: Levi had some unfinished business with some guys a while back. They found his weakness, his little, defenceless lover. And boy did Levi wish he had paid those payments sooner because he would have to watch the abominations destroy his beautiful little Eren. The moans of his little omega's orgasms echoing around the room would haunt him forever.





	Held against our wills

Levi pov  
I woke up groaning, my head lolling. Where was I? I tried to move my arms but Is was... tied? I opened my eyes groggily and immediately didn't recognise where I was. Wait, I am tied! I pulled at the restraints to no avail. Wheres Eren?! God where is he?! Is hurt?! Who has me?! Wha-  
"Well hello Levi~" a gruff voice came from above me and I looked up but no one was there? I looked around frantically. Still nothing. I couldn't find him, but it didn't take a genius to know who it was.  
"Kenny?! What the fuck have you done?!"  
"Oh nothing, short stuff just ah, do you remember? A... a while back? You um... came to me... asking-begging! For money. To give you a chance on the surface! Remember!?"  
"Yes.... I remember... I've paid you back you dumb jo Jo's knock off so what do you want now?!"  
"Oh how UNBELIEVABLY naive of you Levi, the simple five hundred you paid me was never going to keep me away forever..."  
I scowled, gritting my teeth  
"Well what do you want now baby dick?"  
"Ha!... I want to see you squirm like the little pup you are~" he snapped his fingers and the door to my cell? Was opened. But what met my eyes was horrifying.  
"EREN!" I screamed, seeming to ground him in his frantic trance as the bouncer pushed him forward, I pulled desperately at my restraints but still could not break free.  
"LEVI!!" He screamed in return and tried to get closer but the bouncer held him back making him squirm and try to reach out for his love, but alas, his hands where tied. Kenny came in and smirked as the bouncer forcefully pushed Eren to his knees. His breathing was frantic as he looked, terrified, at Levi. Kenny walked around to him. He lifted his chin to face him. Eren looked like a deer caught in the headlights, the little doe cornered by the hounds. Kenny pulled his face from side to side and slapped him making him Yelp. Levi yelled in response.  
"Don't fucking touch him, asshole!"  
"Oh? Angry are we?~ worried that our sweet little omega might be hurt are we?~" he gripped under Eren's chin and forced him to look at Levi, unshed tears hot in his eyes.  
"Would you be even madder if I did this?~" he pulled Eren into a deep kiss, the boy practically choking on his tongue. Eren didn't even try to sink into it as he did everything in his power to push him away. Eventually Kenny pulled back, licking his lips  
"Feisty are we? No wonder Levi picked you. I wonder though... has he ever... touched you? The way you want to be touched? The way you really want to be touched?" He nipped at his ear, stealing glances at a very agitated Levi.  
"Has he helped you through your heats yet? Pushed you down and fucked you full of pups?~" Eren shivered at the thought, turning away from them both. In truth was, he hadn't, levi always had Eren on suppressants, never wanting to hurt him of course but part of him... part of him did wonder....what would Levi be like inside of him? Fucking him roughly and filling him up so much he forgets his own name? That's when it hit him, a sharp needle from a syringe being pushed into his skin and stealing his breath as he was given this... liquid?  
"So? Never ever spent a heat with each other huh? Well... there's a first time for everything~" the affects where almost instant as he felt his slick start to accumulate more, his scent changing drastically and a quiet moan escaping his mouth. He locked eyes with Levi, just giving him THE eyes, almost grinning when he smelt  
His rut start to take hold of him, him releasing a deep moan in a dominant response, making Eren whimper feverishly. Kenny smirked and took a hold of Eren's thighs, snapping them open and making the young omega moan in ecstasy.  
"P-please levi~"  
"You hear that Levi? He's begging for you! Are you just going to let him sit there? Ready for any alpha's big fat cock to fill him up, or are you going to take What's yours?" Levi growled lowly in response, pulling at his restraints to try and get closer to his needy, begging mate.  
"Well unfortunately Levi, you're going to do the former"  
"Wh-what?!"  
Kenny sneered as the bouncer pushed Eren into his hands and knees, making the poor drooling pup gasp in surprise, his trousers being pulled off and discarded. Eren took this chance to scramble to Levi, his hands still tied.  
"Levi, we have to get out of hERE!" He yelped again as he was again pushed to his hands and knees, his face was actually pushed into Levi's neck, the smell of his mate's rut waking his heat up even more as he willingly spread his legs to show off his sopping thighs.  
"K-Kenny, let him go, he's of no use to you!"  
"Ah but that's where you're wrong Levi~" he slapped Eren's arse making the little omega moan and arch his back.  
"Ohhh~ little masochist are we?" He slapped him again, this  time harder,eliciting an even louder moan from the pup.  
"I wanted to have a little fun with you Levi, and I think taking your little mate's virginity will suit my tastes, besides, he's so willing~" Eren almost wanted to purr at the compliment, his mind far to clouded by his heat as he moaned desperately in Levi's ear.  
"P-please Levi~ h-hurry up-p~"  
Eren attempted to get into his lap, grinding down on his alpha's still clothed crotch.  
"Ah-ah-ah~ little omega~ you cant have him just yet~"  
"Wh-wh b-but I-I- gah!!!" Eren was pulled back from his mate and leaned against the bouncer who opened his legs wide.  
"Now c'mon little omega, you've got to earn the prize, so let's put on a show for him, yeah?" Eren nodded surprisingly enthusiastically.  
"God Levi, he's so willing~ how do you even keep your hands off of him?~"  
"He's just a pup, let him go!"  
Kenny waved a finger in the air as if to quiet him and then pushed Eren's legs wider before he cupped under the boy's legs and sat him in his lap. Eren was still giving begging eyes towards Levi, not crying out for help, but crying out for him. That's when his eyes widened and he bit his lip, squeaking as two fingers where pushed knuckle deep into his wet and welcoming hole.  
"A-ahn~ levi~" he moaned as those two fingers where pushed in and out, scissoring their way through his insides.  
"Good boy Eren! That's right! Call out for your saviour!" Eren shivered and locked eyes with his alpha before throwing his head back and yelping  
"L-LEVI!~" he heard Levi growl in response, making his slick almost gush out of him.  
"Oh look at you Eren~ your prefect little boy cunt, all wet and open and just swallowing me right up like the little whore you are~" he gave a harsh press against his pleasure point. Eren looked back but Levi wasn't there? That's when he heard the vile snapping of two necks.  
"L-Levi!" He smiled brightly as his restraints where pulled off and he hugged his mate who picked him up bridal style.  
"C'mon, we have to get you home"  

They quickly rushed home and locked the door as they ran up to the bedroom. Levi waited until Eren was in the room before slamming him against the door, kissing him roughly and pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Eren could only moan and whine in response, too far gone for words as he was pushed roughly into the bed and his legs slammed open. Levi made quick work of declothing them both. He bent low to his neck, growls almost sounding like purrs as he kissed him there, his cock achingly impatient as he pressed against him. He locked eyes with Eren and pushed in quickly, making the omega Yelp in ecstasy. He pushed right down to the hilt before setting up a pace, nipping and biting at his little mate's neck, wanting to leave any mark he could on the omega, wanting the entire world to know the he was his. His thrusts became almost brutal as the earth shattering moans coming from his mate only pushed him further. He could feel his knot beginning to fill and started pushing deeper making Eren almost scream, his eyes rolling backwards as his slick started to churn inside of him.  
"L-Levi I- A-AHH!!!~" he screamed as he came, his knuckles going white as they gripped the sheets, his little cocklet spasming And covering their stomachs, tightening around him impossibly. Levi quickly pushed his knot in and locked them together, cumming thickly inside of him, filling him up. He looked at Eren for a moment, who was now drowning in pleasure and showed him his sharp alphian teeth, licking them before leaning down and biting him, claiming him. Eren ran his fingers through his hair and breathed hard as Levi pulled off and held him close.  
"Th-thank you~" Eren managed breathlessly and kissed him, earning an approving little growl as they manuvered themselves to the middle of the bed and Levi pulled the blanket over them, kissing him as they fell asleep.


End file.
